


Of Stars and Midnight

by Skilverlight



Series: Of Stars and Midnight [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is rejected for the first time in her life and runs to Aomine's house for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Title = Absolutely nothing to do with the story; I'm amazing for this.

Aomine finds himself kissing Kise before he really realizes what he's doing. It's just, she's on his couch, crocodile tears streaming down her face as she shovels the spoon into the tub of vanilla fudge ice cream she's ransacked from his freezer and he's weak to the sad face his childhood friend—besides Satsuki, that is—makes and he wants to comfort her. And, really, it's no mystery that he's liked a certain blond girl since middle school; the earliest he'll admit to it while Satsuki says otherwise. However, Kise was always oblivious to his affections and he's never been sure whether he's thankful for that or discouraged.

But at the moment he's seeking to comfort her and maybe make her aware of his jealousy. After all, when the girl you like storms into your house, crystalline tears gathering on her lashes, eyes glossy, and just overall depressed and tells you exactly why she's like that after several large bites of ice cream and bawling her eyes out, of course he's going to be jealous. And he feels he has right to be angry too. Not at her, no, but at the guy who made her this way. Just the very thought has him gritting his teeth, hands clenching, and ready to punch a wall.

Kise had told him that there was a guy she likes—liked, she corrected after a moment—who rejected her confession. While that was the first time she'd been rejected, that wasn't what had upset her. The reason, however, was what pissed Aomine off the most. Her boobs had been too tiny, her body not curvy enough, and while she was pretty—gorgeous, even—and had an enthralling, playful personality, the guy had declined simply because her bust was not to his tastes.

The moment he'd heard that about his childhood friend, he'd tried to pry the name out of her, wanting to bash his face in. Aomine himself loved big boobs and voluptuous women, but Kise's dainty body was too adorable, too perfect. Of course he'd have loved if she'd filled out more like Satsuki, but he could care less as long as she was happy, and if that meant with another guy, then so be it. But here she was, crying her heart out and Aomine just couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

Kise tastes like vanilla and salt, he finds, when he pulls back moments later, briefly licking his lips with flushed cheeks. He hadn't meant to do it, not really, but he loves her too much and he hates seeing her sad and he just wants her happy again and maybe, just maybe, he has a chance to make her see, make her happy. He can see how shocked she is and he turns away, scratching at the back of his head in sheepish embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mutters, moving to walk away, but before can go too far she's set the tub on the end table and grabbed his wrist, "Wait, Aomine-cchi."

Looking back, he finds confusion in her eyes, though she's stopped crying for the moment, so he's glad about that. However, now he's feeling guilty for taking advantage of her vulnerable state and isn't sure what to say.

"Aomine-cchi," she tries again, standing now and closing the small gap of distance between the two, looking up from her 167cm to his 192. Her eyes are wide in confusion, staring up at him much like a doll, and it makes him self-conscious, as if she was reading his very thoughts from his mind.

With a loud sigh, he turns to face her, bringing a hand up to gently cup a baby-smooth cheek and drag his thumb back and forth in a steady rhythm across her skin. "Don't look at me like that," he mumbles, voice low and soft as the same hand moves up to wipe the tears from beneath her eyes and the trails from her face.

It's after several moments of silence, of the calming movements of his hand before she closes her eyes, voice coming out almost as whisper, "Does… does Aomine-cchi like me?"

It's enough to make his face heat but he doesn't deny. If he told her no, now, he just knew she'd break down again. He didn't want that. "Yeah," he finally murmurs, "yeah, I do; for a couple years, actually."

Kise gasps, eyes opening in surprise, and, to Aomine's surprise, finds Kise's cheeks turning a soft pink hue. It's his turn to be confused at her reaction and he tries to pull away again, only to find her hand once more gripping him. "I uhm," she starts, eyes shifting back and forth for a moment before looking straight into his, "I'm not sure if I like.. Aomine-cchi like that but…" She stops for a moment, once again looking away with a shyness he finds foreign but endearing. God, he loved this blond with a passion.

"It's okay," Aomine murmurs, "I wasn't going to tell you but _that_ just kind of happened."

By that he meant the kiss, she understood but, "Why, Aomine-cchi? Why not tell me?" Kise frowns, wondering why her childhood friend had kept it secret so long, why he had never planned on telling her. Kise is used to calling out the guys she likes and telling them so but today had been the first guy to reject her and maybe that's why it'd affected her so much; hit her hard in a way she'd never felt before and she'd come to the first and main source of comfort.

Aomine grunted a sigh, head tilting back for a moment as he thought. "I guess I'd rather see you happy with someone else than lose you."

It was so soft she almost didn't hear, but she felt herself flush again before shaking her head incredulously, "Ahomine-cchi."

"Haaah?!" No longer embarrassed after the insult, he looked back down, face twisted in displeasure, "What the—"

The soft laughter that reached his ears, the wide smile that reached his eyes, made the insult worth it. Kise let his hand go and stepped closer, hugging the tan boy, "Thank you, Aomine-cchi. I'm not sure I like you like that, but… but I wouldn't mind trying."

His mouth gaped in surprise before a stupid smile spread across his face and he hugged her back. It was a start, a good start, and he couldn't ask for more. He didn't mind waiting for her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
